


Fading

by XxVMCxX (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Post wally death, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxVMCxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dick faded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

The first thing that faded were his eyes.  
The eyes that were once filled with happiness, mischievous ness, and joy, now were dull and seemed to look at something in the distance.  
The next thing that faded was his hair.  
No one could explain it but his hair seemed to have dulled. As if once put in light it would turn gray. But it didn't.  
Then his skin faded.  
What once had stood put in a crowd, now blended with everything around it. The former boy wonder no longer shinned. He looked dull and gray. The league started to take notice.  
Then his personality faded.  
No longer could he be happy or joyful. His insporation was gone. He never ever tried to play pranks. The one time they tried to get him to he pulled it on himself before anyone could fall into the trap. His smile was forced and never reached his eyes, his quips were never said while fighting anymore and he hardly ever spoke.  
Then his heart faded.  
He had no inspiration. He had no reason to fight crime and one day he didn't go on patrol, and after that he stopped all together. He didnt go to work anymore and his family started patrolling his city. He moved back into the mansion and only ever left his room to eat or wander aimlessly. He learned to enjoy the art of watching static.  
Then one day he faded.  
They found the note too late. The entire hero community rushed to find him, and when they did it was too late. All they found after the note was a sticky note on the bottle saying "Now I've faded too".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FIC so please review and if you see anything I might've missed please tell me!


End file.
